Write It One Way
by True Phantom
Summary: Write it one way, and read it as another. KisaIta
1. Written

Title: Write It One Way

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Kisame x Itachi

Summary: Write it one way, and read it as another. (Oneshot) KisaIta

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, blah, blah, blah.

Side Note: None

---------------------

Write It One Way

---------------------

Itachi had a sort of…dependability towards Kisame, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. They were partners, both S-class criminals, with their own special skills, and though they seemed completely different from one another, they complimented each other rather well.

Kisame has always held the utmost respect for his younger comrade, he was willing to admit that the Uchiha was in fact stronger than himself, and he couldn't help but hold admiration for Itachi.

And vice versa for Itachi, there was one key difference though; Itachi admired Kisame for so many reasons, not only for his strength but for his…him-ness. Itachi knew that there was something about the shark man that he held _affection_ for, but this concept was foreign to him and he never paid it any mind.

They were loyal to each other as partners in the Akatsuki, nothing more, nothing less, no matter how much Itachi desired for there to be more, it would always be that way.

He could remember where his fondness for the shark started, not form where it came but the start, the start that would lead him to something that he had never experienced before, love.

---------------------

Itachi had joined the Akatsuki, only 13 years of age, the…one of the last Uchiha's, (including his brother) the Akatsuki Leader-sama, had just kind of dumped Itachi on Kisame.

"Here's your new partner." Akatsuki Leader said, then just left, leaving Kisame and Itachi alone.

Itachi watched the silhouette of a leader disappear into the many shadows of the dark cave which was considered the Akatsuki 'headquarters', but he changed his view when he felt movement towards his head, quickly looking up with an active Sharigan, he noticed that the his new appointed partner was moving his hand from the top of his own head to himself as if measuring their high difference; of which was exactly what he was doing.

"You're pretty short, huh?" he said with a toothy grin.

Itachi's eye narrowed, he could have said something 'smart-ass' in return but preferred to remain silent rather allowing the older man to see his Sharigan in hopes of him leaving him alone.

It was strange how even after that event Itachi seemed to be the one who wouldn't leave Kisame alone, not that Kisame had ever minded, and in a months time it always felt awkward for either of them, when they were separated.

---------------------

That was their first encounter and first month spent together, and as for the first time Itachi began to feel anything towards Kisame, it had happened 3 months after Itachi's joining of the Akatsuki.

---------------------

Itachi was being held in Kisame's arms, everything was warm and quiet, Itachi felt his body relaxed and cool, when their lips were about to meet…he woke up.

Itachi was staring up at the ceiling of the hotel room he and Kisame were currently occupying. Glancing over to his partner he saw that the large man was fast asleep, snoring quietly. Itachi's black eyes continued to stare for a moment before he rolled over and fell asleep only to have the same dream reoccur for the next couple weeks.

It became a habit for the weeks of his dreams, Itachi would wake up before the dream could finish, stare at Kisame for a moment, and go back to sleep. IT irritated him beyond compare that he was having such dreams of a man whom he barely met and was 10 years older than himself.

He had tried to stay awake on multiple occasions but every time Kisame would ask 'what's wrong Itachi-san' and the sound of the shark man's voice always put him asleep.

---------------------

Itachi had never cared what other people thought of him, it didn't bother him one bit, but there was one person that he wanted attention from and he was willing to do almost anything for it.

Itachi began to spend more time working on his appearance in the mornings trying to get Kisame to look at him the same way he had looked at Kisame and not once had it worked.

The other members of Akatsuki began to think that Itachi really was just (well, maybe just wasn't quite the word) a teen that cared about his appearance, he didn't care, he wanted Kisame to like him.

---------------------

It had now been quite a long time since Itachi and Kisame have been working as partners, and every mission they had they would watch each others backs.

At 15 Itachi just shrugged of the feelings for Kisame as a normal crush, but as soon as he said that to himself his dreams began to come back. Now at 17 he still holds the same affection for Kisame that he had since he was 13.

But, they are faithful partners. They are close but only in a partner sort of way, they were loyal to one another and that's all it would ever be…

Itachi decided he would try to stop loving Kisame, after all, there was nothing there. The only problem…he never asked for Kisame's opinion.

Write it as _'ai' _Read it as _'chuugi'_

---------------------

I have taken up an obsession to KisaIta stories, and since I've read them all and becoming desperate I decided to make my own, and here are the results! Anyways, flames are welcome, and what not.


	2. Read

Title: Write It One Way

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Kisame x Itachi

Summary: Write it one way, and read it as another. (Oneshot) KisaIta

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, blah, blah, blah.

Side Note: Made a second chapter! Go me, and thus I continue to show off my incapability to make a oneshot! Yay! I live up to my reputation! And, also, I love humor and cannot escape it I am afraid so this chapter shall have humor in it!

-------------------------

Write It One Way

Chapter 2: Inabilities

------------------------

Itachi paced impatiently in his room that was found on the Akatsuki HQ; stone walls a rickety old bed on the side near the wall, and a dimly lit candle being the only thing giving off light to the small cut of stone within the cavern.

The Uchiha was pissed, to say the least, or to be more specific pissed at Deidara for being...himself. For some reason the damned clay user managed to annoy or anger Itachi him one way or another, and Deidara had quite a talent at doing it, especially now.

------------------------

Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, and of course Itachi and Kisame were all gathered together in the same room found in the Akatsuki hideout, a broken down couch being in the middle, with a few other smaller couched placed around in a circle, while one lamp hang from the top giving light to the sparse room.

Deidara and Sasori were yelling about what kind of art they like, Zetsu was slowly walking towards a doorway not exactly enjoying being around everyone, Kakuzu was sitting on a couch counting money, while Hidan was preaching to Sasori and Deidara about how killing each other would solve the problem. Kisame was watching Sasori and Deidara's fight with great amusement, and Itachi was watching Kisame because he liked to.

Deidara threw a small amount of clay at Sasori whom quickly moved out of the way, only to bump into Hidan but manage to dodge it non-the-less, unfortunately the clay headed towards Kakuzu who barely missed getting hit and blowing up, the couch was gone, along with the money that Kakuzu had left on it while he had been counting.

In an unimaginable rage, Kakuzu ran up and tried to punch Deidara, but missed because Deidara tripped on his cloak, making Kakuzu trip over him and bashing his head in with Zetsu. Zetsu getting angry pushed off Kakuzu whom was knocked back and tripped on Deidara's stomach, trying to break his fall he grabbed onto Sasori.

Sasori whacked his hand away not wanting to be pulled down to, and when hitting the ground both Kakuzu and Deidara glared at Sasori quickly getting up and ready to attack him, Hidan was yelling happily (more insanely) about how much the chaos going around was wonderful, and Zetsu having a headache from getting his head bashed in ended up telling the religious man to shut up, when he did not listen Zetsu tried to eat him.

Hidan now running away from a very pissed off Zetsu, Sasori getting ready to fight off the money hungry fool and the explosion enthusiast, while in all this Kisame was laughing like there was no tomorrow and Itachi just staring at him with a dazed expression unaware of what was going on around him, but was snapped out of his thought when Deidara came hurdling right into Kisame.

Letting out a loud 'oomph' Kisame hit the ground with Deidara in his lap, Itachi seeing this became enraged that Deidara was sitting in Kisame's lap and by the fact that he had hurt the shark man, using his Mangekyou Sharingan on Deidara; and right at that moment Akatsuki Leader-sama came in only to see Zetsu starting to eat Hidan, Sasori and Kakuzu yelling at one another, Deidara running around in circles yelling 'my hair's on fire', Kisame rubbing his head while leaned up against a wall, and Itachi looking very crossed.

After yelling at everyone, Akatsuki Leader-sama sent everyone to their own private accommodations and demanded that no one came out until he sent them on their next mission.

------------------------

And so, here Itachi was brooding around in his room angry at Deidara because now he wasn't able to see the shark man and spend time with him.

"Damn Deidara, if he hadn't have thrown that clay none of this would have happened." Itachi mumbled irately under his breath.

Itachi stopped, looking at the door that lead into the hall he stared, "…I wonder if I could go see Kisame." He said to himself, _'If Akatsuki Leader-sama's out there then…Oh screw it, I'll make a break for it and go to Kisame's room' _

With that in mind, Itachi opened his door slowly, looking down the halls with an active Sharingan, he stepped outside his room and made his way down the hall. Reaching Kisame's room he let out a small sigh of relief that he had not been caught.

Itachi knocked once…no answer.

Itachi knocked twice…still no answer.

The Uchiha gave up and just entered the room, only to see Kisame's back facing him. Hearing movement Kisame turned around to see to red eyes staring at him, "Hey Itachi." He said waving his hand slightly in acknowledgment of the Uchiha's presence, "Miss me or something?" he said with a cocky smirk, which was only returned in a non chalant 'hn' from Itachi.

"Nah, I'm joking, anyways what do you need?" Kisame turned around so that he was facing Itachi. Kisame's room was much better lit than Itachi's, unlike Itachi's room Kisame had a lamp, it was sitting on a drawer next to Kisame's bed.

The shark-like Akatsuki member said that he wasn't al that good at seeing in the dark so he ended up 'borrowing' a lamp from someone else's house, but it's not like it mattered the person that lived there was dead, so instead of letting the lamp go to waster, he decided to borrow it, anyways more to the point.

Itachi was about to say something but noticed something in Kisame's hands, "What?" he questioned pointing to the item.

Kisame looked down, "Oh this?" he held it up, it was a square that had been knitted by yarn, the yarn actually by the side of Kisame, and tow needle like objects sticking out from the top, "I was going through all my old crap and happened to come by a kit of knitting supplies." He laughed scratching the back of his head, "And one thing led to another."

Itachi stared, "…You're…pretty good at it…" he said in his usual calm tone, normally Itachi had a hard time complimenting people, probably because he didn't really care about others and never felt like complimenting them, but when it came to Kisame, it was such an easy task.

"Really you think so?" Kisame said with s toothy grin, Itachi just nodded in response.

Before Itachi new it, he was standing in front of Kisame looking down at him, Kisame looked up, "Hm? What is it Itachi?" Itachi loved the way Kisame said him name, actually, he loved just hearing the older man's voice.

'_Well, I suppose it's now or never.' _Itachi thought to himself, leaning down he fell into Kisame's lap, pulling his body up so that he could reach Kisame's lips.

Kisame stared with widened eyed as Itachi kissed him, once Itachi pulled away he stared blinking a few times trying to see if this was just a dream, "I-itachi-san?" he questioned, Itachi just stared at him no emotions found on his features.

"I…Uh…Th-that was…unexpected." Kisame said looking away from Itachi, somehow in a moment like this, piercing Sharingan did not make you feel at ease. Glancing at Itachi out of the corner of his eye he just the Uchiha blinking a few times.

"I-I mean it's not like i-it was unwanted! Just unexpected!" Kisame stopped, _'Shit, did I just say that out loud.' _Kisame sighed mentally to himself, "W-well, I mean…"

"Kisame." Itachi interrupted.

"Y-yeah?" he asked taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"H-hai."

And so the two's lips met once again, this time Itachi's arms wrapped around Kisame's neck and Kisame's arms wrapped around Itachi's waist.

Itachi knew how to read, very well in fact. He also knew that you never read something differently than it is written.

And on a side note, Itachi wasn't so mad at Deidara as he had been before, but that didn't stop him from beating the girly man up next time he saw him.

---------------------------------A/n---------------------------------

Yay! Another chapter, go me! Normally I'll keep talking and talking about random crap, for an authors note, but I don't got anything to say…hm…well, anyways, I do love humor and can't help but put it in all my stories, yep…so yeah…


End file.
